Thanatos
by Jhoss 13
Summary: One shot referente a la ship : Fireworkshipping.


**_Thanatos_**

El inmenso fluido salado decoraban sus mejillas, el sombrío traje negro se apagaba a su cuerpo en el momento que el cielo lo acompañaba en su dolor. El agradable aroma de la tierra húmeda era su somnífero ideal.

Al cerrar los ojos siente en sus enredados cabellos unos dedos delgados que lo peinan, la sonrisa de la persona en la cual idealizo se esfumó, como un niño pequeño que llora al sentirse desprotegido sintió frustración. Su paz se ve interrumpida en el momento que se da cuenta que ella se convierte en un recuerdo.

El tiempo transcurre con rapidez, la lápida para unos se convierte en la cuna de otros. Una parte de él se suprime junto a la ambivalencia de amor y odio hacia sus progenitores. Siente un pesar enorme, una sensación indescriptible que no lo deja en paz desde hace meses, algunas veces ríe hacia la nada, otras veces le llora al retrato, su cuerpo se ha automatizado a tal grado de no poder cambiar de rumbo, esas ideas distorsionadas que lo acunan en la noche, le susurran que su deber es de no volver abrir los ojos. Con pereza en la mañana, se levanta para comenzar su monótona rutina.

La pulsión de muerte se hace más latente a cada minuto, a veces los deseos de gritar a todo pulmón los reproches hacia aquel sujeto que se supondría debía cuidarlo, presentarlo ante los demás, enseñarle a ser hombre. La ausencia de ese objeto parcial era suplantado por el vecino o cualquier ente masculino que se acercase a él, pero aún así, ese lugar no era llenado a su cabalidad.

Recordando en su lejana infancia todas esas noches que pasaba en vela hasta cerciorarse que su madre entrara a la casa. Aquella mujer que le brindó un amor incondicional no importando lo cansada que estuviese, siempre tenía tiempo para peinar sus cabellos lilas, los dulces abrazos que ella le daba era el motivo por el cual pensaba que no necesitaba un padre, ella era su todo.

Tomo un sorbo amargo de aquel líquido obscuro mientras recordaba los regaños que recibía de parte de ella, aquellos días en donde su curiosidad lo llevaba a más de un problema, sin importar lo que él hiciera, ella siempre lo amo.

De nuevo paso la copa por su boca y vertiendo el líquido, retuvo el alcohol sin tener alguna intención de tragarlo. Observó por última vez el paisaje de la cuidad a través de la ventana, cerró sus ojos y en silencio escucho los latidos de su corazón golpetear con intensidad, la disminución de la monoaminas biógenas y todo aquel sentimiento de tristeza que fue reprimido desde la infancia, estaba por lograr su cometido desde hace semanas.

Con las imágenes de su infancia, poso la boquilla del arma por debajo de la barbilla, dispuesto a halar del gatillo. Su mano artificial increíblemente temblaba del miedo; contando hasta tres le pondría fin a su existencia.

— Uno... Dos... T... — No termino de contar, no porque se arrepintiera, sino por el hecho que tocaban su puerta con brusquedad, esto hizo que se enfadara, trago la bebida alcohólica y oculto el arma en el gabinete y se dispuso abrir.

— ¿Deseas algo?

— Emm... — El chico de cabellos grises y mechones rojizos se quedó estático, sus manos desprendían sudor y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, ese hombre alto le provocaba esa serie de sensaciones contradictorias. — Yo... emmm... quiero...

— ¿Qué es lo que estás vendiendo? ¿te perdiste o algo así?

— Yo...

— Ve a fastidiar a alguien más. — Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta hasta que el chico por fin artículo una palabra a la vez que logró fastidiarlo.

— ¡Dojun - Dono espera...! — Ese joven al gritar el apellido del adulto logró enfadarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Será mejor que me dejes en paz, a la cuenta de tres quiero que te largues de aquí. — uno "chasquido"...

— No, espera yo solo...

— Dos " chasquido " — El hombre de cabellos lilas tomó al joven de la camisa y lo entró a su apartamento, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes si no decía el por qué sabe su apellido.

— Dojun... No, por favor sueltame, no soportó estar así de cerca, eres muy lindo.

— Tres" chasquido"... ¿Qué?

Un golpe fue lo que recibió en su rostro, su cuerpo cayó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo; al levantar su cabeza se percató que ese hombre lo miraba fijamente, esto hizo que se sonrojara, ante sus ojos era una agradable vista debido a que podía ver algo de ese pecho desnudo gracias a los botones que no estaban abrochados en la camisa de manga larga de color negro.

— Hermoso...

— Deja de decir idioteces — El hombre alto sin dudar pateó al chico haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor, colocando sus manos en el vientre como manera de protegerse de los posibles ataques. — Dime para quien trabajas.

— Duele, no pensé que me golpearias, me lástimas con tu imponente presencia, y no, no trabajo para nadie, no me hagas daño, solo soy un admirador.

— ¿Admirador? ¿acaso buscas otro golpe? ¿Es una nueva modalidad para robar a los demás? Si es así, te metiste con la persona equivocada.

— Estas en un error, yo no buscó robarte algo, bueno, no material. Te he observado desde aquel día que fuiste gentil conmigo.

— No recuerdo haberte visto antes, por lo que te vuelve un mentiroso y eso lo pagarás caro. — Empuñando su mano metálica se dispuso a golpear nuevamente a su posible acosador pero fue interrumpido por la voz quebrantada del chico.

— Me gustas, es lo único que debes saber, no quiero verte triste, he notado que has cambiado desde hace unas semanas, eso me preocupa ya que es la primera vez que lloras en la tumba de tu padre luego de visitar la de tu madre, yo pase por lo...

— ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que he pasado!, ¡lárgate de aquí y no me sigas más!.

— Pero Dojun...

— ¡Lárgate! — El hombre se dejó caer de rodillas, tiraba de sus mechones con furia, sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas nuevamente, el joven se espanto al ver a su amor platónico en un estado deplorable.

— ¡Dojun - san! ¿Qué tienes? Yo puedo ayu...

— ¡Vete maldito! No necesito de nadie, dejame solo.

— No. Debo de devolverte el favor. — El joven se levanto y buscó desesperadamente el botiquín del adulto, frustrado al no encontrar lo que quería, hasta que al fin halló el frasco de antidepresivos, lo que se temía, estaba vacío. — ¿Desde cuando dejaste de medicarte? Esto es grave, te vuelves vulnerable si no...

— Lo que haga o no con el psicofarmaco no te incumbe idiota.

— Si me incumbe, tú me salvaste aquella noche, por eso deseo protegerte.

— Ya te dije que no te recuerdo, me confundes con alguien, vete antes de que te mate.

— Me salvaste — El joven abrazo al adulto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los lacios cabellos de color lila, no se arrepentia de esa acción, haría lo que estuviese a su disposición para devolverle el favor. Para su sorpresa no fue alejado por aquel sujeto, de hecho este acurruco su cabeza en sus brazos, aumentando sus llantos y repitiendo incesantemente "ya no quiero", el joven lo vio enternecido y fortaleció el abrazo, pasaron los minutos y el adulto se quedó dormido. — Te llevaré a tu cama.

Cuando despertó lo primero que paso por su mente fue la decepción de no haber logrado su cometido. Por fin estaba decidido y fue interrumpido, esfumando el primer pensamiento, poco a poco fue recordando que había entrado a un extraño acosador en el apartamento. Después de revisarse por debajo de las sábanas, se levanto de golpe.

Estaba vestido, sí, todo estaba en orden, sí, no faltaba nada, de hecho el lugar estaba limpio, muy diferente a como estaba el día de ayer.

Sigilosamente salió de su habitación, a pasos lentos y cerciorándose si se encontraba solo sin embargo se dio cuenta que no era así, el chico que golpeó seguía en su apartamento, le pareció extraño ver aquel chico entretenido en su cocina. Posándose de tras de él se limitó a solo observarlo, al parecer el joven estaba tan concentrado que no notaba su presencia hasta que decidió voltear y casi derramar el jugo de arándanos en el momento en que lo vio.

— Bue- nos - di- as... — Sintiendo un miedo estremecedor se acerco al adulto con la bandeja que sostenía el desayuno — Debes tener hambre, así que...

— Te amenace con que te largaras, ¿acaso quieres dinero? ¿Eres un trabajador sexual? ¿o simplemente eres un idiota que se mete en la vida de otros?

— Tal vez sea lo último, yo te he seguido desde hace seis meses, desde aquella vez que evitaste que saltará del puente, me fije en ti.

— No tengo idea de tu rostro y menos de que te salve, estas alucinando.

— Estoy seguro que no es cuento mío. Tú fuiste el que evitó que saltará, por eso lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tu situación, por poco y te vas de este plano.

— Eso ya no es de tu importancia, si me suicidó o no, no es de tu interés.

— Si lo es, por favor, vuelve a tomar los antidepresivos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te incumbe! ¡Vete de una maldita vez!.

— Que remedio, al menos deja que coma lo que preparé.

— Sírvete, al menos dejaste limpio el lugar, es mi manera de devolverte el favor.

— Gracias ¿Puedo decirte Kengo - san?.

— Cómo quieras...

El joven sonrió y se sentó en frente de Kengo después de servir el desayuno, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, había fantaseado en repetidas ocasiones la escena de ellos desayunando después de haberse otorgado amor, claro que lo último no a pasado, pero al menos estaba satisfecho por haberle hablado.

— No me has preguntado mi nombre. — Takeru había hablado con la boca llena al introducir una bocanada de avena.

— No es como si me importara, igual ya te vas a largar y te mataría si planeas seguirme de nuevo. — Kengo bebía del jugo de arándanos mientras alzaba una ceja al ver la chocante sonrisa del chico, sin comprender el motivo de esa reacción.

— Ya decidí que te cuidare, no me apartaras de mi camino tan fácilmente, ahora que se que ignorabas el tratamiento del psiquiatra y la intervención psicológica, los motivos han incrementado para quedarme a tu lado, así que me presento, soy Homura Takeru, tengo 17 años y estoy en el último año de preparatoria, práctico artes marciales, no soy bueno con la tecnología y presiento que mi perro llamado Flame se burla de mi.

— Suerte tratando de acercarte a mi, primero aparecerías en una bolsa en la orilla del río, segundo, no volveré a consumir esas pastillas. No me conoces mocoso.

— Muy tarde — La sonrisa de Takeru se agrando al mostrar la tableta con algunas pastillas retiradas. — Por suerte el novio de mi mejor amigo es psiquiatra, no me costó conseguir el medicamento y por lo que veo disfrutas del jugo de arándanos. Y claro que te conozco, eres Dojun Kengo, tienes 27 años, te graduaste en la milicia con honores, eres un Hacker profesional, de niño te encantaban los vaqueros y los aviones, tu color favorito es el morado, peinas tu cabello a cada hora, tienes la manía de chasquear los dedos cada tres veces, eres perfeccionista en el trabajo, tu mamífero favorito es el lobo, tu insecto favorito la abeja, tu shampo tiene olor a frutas del bosque, tu postre favorito es la tarta de arándanos, tienes problemas con salir temprano de tu casa por lo que la puntualidad no es tu fuerte pero eres responsable, posees un pequeño tatuaje de drone en el vientre y tu bendito pene mide...

— ¡Basta! Ya me quedo claro que eres un acosador molesto, ni creas que dejaré que alguien como tú se acerque a mi.

Pasaron dos semanas y el joven de mechas rojas frecuentaba el apartamento de Kengo, al principio este no lo dejaba entrar, pero todo esto se fue al retrete en el momento que Takeru obtuvo una copia de la llave de su casa. No sabía como pero ese acosador lograba que él siguiera su tratamiento sin siquiera darse cuenta. A las cansadas se rindió y lentamente se acostumbro a la compañía de Takeru.

Era una tarde lluviosa, de aquellas que generan nostalgia y que disminuye los deseos de salir. El ambiente era ideal como para quedarse tirado en la cama.

El hombre de cabellos lilas se encontraba en su escritorio, decodificando en su computadora y con un expreso al lado para no sucumbir al perezoso alrededor, y con perezoso se refería al enano acosador que se había quedado dormido en medio de la tarea que estaba haciendo. No tuvo de otra que acomodarlo en el sofá y acobijarlo con alguna manta, de paso también lo hizo con el perro lanudo de mediano tamaño el cual su dueño le llama Flame, es ahí que comprendía el dicho en que la mascota se parece a su amo.

Sonrió al ver la postura tranquila de su acosador, era aterrador saber que ese chico lo tenía bien investigado, conocía sus virtudes y sus defectos, pero lo más retorcido de la situación es el hecho de que lo haya aceptado, tomo su tiempo, sí, pero al menos tenía a alguien que le recordara el horario de su medicamento y los días para la cita con el psicólogo. Debía admitir que le ayudaba con el que hacer y le brindaba compañía ante la ausencia de su madre, al menos le servía de distractor.

Sentándose de nuevo y dispuesto a continuar con el trabajo, comenzó a teclear con rapidez, la lluvia aumentaba y el viento galpeteaba con brusquedad, los truenos eran intensos, hasta que un rayo hizo que la energía se apagara, por ende la conexión se fue y consigo el enojo de Kengo, tanto que soltó un sin fin de maldiciones logrando despertar a Takeru de un golpe.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

— El maldito Internet se fue, no hay electricidad y no puedo continuar con el trabajo. Es frustrante cuando te interrumpen.

—Oh, en ese caso juguemos a acampar, si no puedes seguir trabajando, mínimo descansa, traeré más cobijas y almohadas, construiremos una casita, vamos Flame — Takeru salió de su oficina, emocionado como un niño pequeño al igual que el perro que lo seguía.

— ¿Cómo puede pensar que dejaría mi trabajo por una niñada? — Kengo se sentó y con la pierna cruzada se limitó a observar en como Takeru cargaba las sábanas y algunas almohadas y las tiraba al piso.

— ¿Qué no me vas ayudar? Acércate, que nuestra fortaleza no se hará sola. — Takeru comenzó a extender una cobija para luego crear una pared de almohadas, incluso Flame ayudaba al chico de cabellos grises y mechas rojas, sosteniendo en su boca alguna almohada para pasárselo a su amo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? Al menos yo, ya no estoy en la edad de fantasía. — Kengo sintió como un cojín fue arrojado hacia su cara.

— Deja de ser tan amargado. No te caería mal ser un niño otra vez. ¡Kengo! ¡vamos! Diviértete un poco. — Takeru lanzó otro cojín hacia Kengo, con la diferencia que falló debido que esté logró esquivarlo.

— Considerate hombre muerto, Homura — Kengo lanzó con brusquedad el cojín dando a parar hacia la cabeza de Takeru, este cayó por la brusquedad del impacto.

— ¡Eso dolió! — Takeru lanzó otro cojín comenzando así, una guerra de almohadas, un tanto rara tomando en cuenta que ambos buscaban hacerse daño. Cayendo rendidos sobre las sábanas y con un Flame mordiendo la orilla del pantalón de Takeru, ambos se observaron y comenzaron a reír — ¿Cómo es posible que Flame prefiera defenderte a ti y no a mi, que soy su dueño?

— Hasta un perro no tolera tus idioteces, mira como dejamos el lugar, más te vale que ayudes a recoger este desorden.

— Cómo digas señor perfección, te ayudaría pero no veo la fortaleza que se supone que haríamos.

— ¿Aún con lo mismo? ¿Qué acaso no te cansas?... — Un resonante trueno se escucho haciendo que Flame temblara al igual que su dueño, Takeru abrazo a Kengo y aprovechando la situación, paso su mano derecha hasta bajar a los glúteos de Kengo, este hizo un brinquito al sentir ese rose, estaba a punto de apartarlo pero fue inútil, los relámpagos y por ende los truenos se hacían más frecuentes, por lo que Takeru fortaleció el agarre. — Bien, haremos tu estúpida casita pero suelta ahí mocoso pervertido. — Takeru sonrió al ver que sus demandas se cumplirían.

Terminaron de construir la fortaleza de sábanas, Takeru busco las linternas e iluminó la "casita", los tres entraron y se abrigaron, ambos con pijamas y dispuestos a quedarse dormidos, Flame se acomodo en el regazo de Takeru, este aún estaba sentado al igual que Kengo.

— ¿Siempre te quedas viendo el paisaje de la ciudad? — hablo Takeru en el momento que se dio cuenta que la ventana no estaba tapada por lo que podían observar una parte de la ciudad — Digo, aunque haya una tormenta o este de noche, nunca tapas la ventana con la persiana. — pregunto Takeru a la vez que acariciaba el pelaje de Flame.

— Pensé que sabias todo de mi, je, pero es imposible que lo sepas todo, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, la razón por el cual está ventana es la única que no cubro es porque... — Hizo una pausa y dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana en donde se apreciaba una serie de relámpagos y rayos al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se intensificaba, pensó en lo que diría, es verdad, ¿Cual es el motivo para mantener la ventana descubierta?¿Por qué disfrutaba ver la tormenta? — Creo que... Lo hago porque... Emmm— No sabía el porque de la dificultad en decir lo que le venía en la mente, tenía una idea vaga pero no lograba articularlo. — No la cierro porque... — recordaba aquellas veces en donde llovía con agresividad y él se quedaba preocupado por su madre, estaba solo y temía que ella se mojada, eso le causaba angustia. Esta situación lo llevaba a pensar a la edad de siete años en querer trabajar para que su madre descansará y así poder compartir más tiempo juntos y no sentirse solo— Creo que aún la espero...

Takeru lo vio con tristeza, el pobre adulto se había quedado perdido en el mar de sus recuerdos, sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse con las cortas lágrimas que desprendía.

— Perdona si hice que recordaras algo desagradable.

— No, no es nada — Seco sus lágrimas y se recosto en el suave suelo. — Duérmete, el sueño es más placentero con la lluvia.

— No reprimas tu dolor, esta bien que llores, sabes que todos sentimos, somos humanos. — Takeru le sonrió y se acostó a la par de este, vio como ese sujeto cerraba los ojos sin contestarle , aprovechando el momento tocó esos cabellos lilas — Eres un testarudo complicado... Dime ¿te divertiste?... — no le contestaba- Oye, responde, ya se que te haces el dormido, ¡Oye! — Takeru le dio leves toques en el hombro, hizo un puchero al ver que Kengo lo estaba ignorado — Pareces una mujer dramática — Kengo no respondió al insulto, al notar eso, Takeru sonrió con maldad impregnada en ese gesto, levantándose se encaramo en Kengo, este permanecía aún inmóvil, ni siquiera abría los ojos, el joven de cabellos grises y mechas rojas comenzó a pasar sus dedos en el rostro, repasando la cicatriz de aquella quemadura en el pómulo derecho. No bastandole, decidió arriesgarse y se inclino para luego darle un Beso a esa cicatriz con demasiada ternura, sintió como Kengo se movía.

— Te odio... — Después de varios minutos, Kengo hablo.

— ¿Me odias?

— Eres el único, además de mi madre, que me ha visto en un estado miserable, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? — Kengo trato de sentarse, Takeru se alejo para que lo hiciera. — ¿Tan satisfactorio es verme en desgracia? ¿Por qué me sigues?.

— Ya te dije que no quiero verte en este estado, deseo verte sonreír aunque sea una vez más, mi meta es hacer feliz a la persona que me salvo cuando estaba en el limbo. Te amo eso es todo.

— Siempre dices eso, no recuerdo tu rostro y soy demasiado mayor para ti.

Takeru poso sus manos hacia el rostro de Kengo y juntando sus frentes, el más joven susurro. — Estoy seguro que ya me recordaras, con lo otro, no me importa que seas un anciano, si no soy correspondido al menos me conformaré con verte renacer entre las cenizas. — Takeru roso los labios de Kengo, dando un corto beso, pero a la vez se sorprendió al sentir como el sujeto de cabellos lilas buscaba un segundo, sin poner resistencia, lo volvió a besar. Pasaron varios minutos dándose besos hasta que Takeru lo recosto siguiendo con su ritual de caricias, pasaron los minutos y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazándose y con una sonrisa campante.

Había pasado un año desde que se conocieron, a pesar de que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y en algunas ocasiones se brindaban afecto, habían veces en las que discutían y se agredían verbalmente. La razón por el cual mantenían esos enfrentamientos se debía a que Kengo recaía, le mentía a Takeru sobre su tratamiento, de nuevo faltaba a las sesiones de psicoterapia. Todo esto causaba que Kengo volviera a tener ideaciones suicidas, una de ellas fue cuando estuvo a punto saltar del décimo piso de la empresa SOL Techologies, habían evitado la tragedia gracias a un compañero de trabajo llamado Akira.

Ahora ambos se dirigían al apartamento del hombre alto y cabellos lilas después de ir a un chequeo con el psiquiatra, ya era la quinta vez que cambiaban de medicamento. Estaban tan enfadados que ni siquiera se miraban, eso hasta que Takeru decidió romper con la tensión.

— Me duele que sigas oponiendote, es por tu bien Kengo, ¿acaso hay algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo? Ocultar la pastilla o irte a otro lugar que no sea la clínica del psicólogo esta mal, así nunca te curaras.

Kengo se quedó en silencio, no deseaba responder aquella interrogante, era algo que el mismo no entendía, no sabía el porque deseaba acabar con su vida, no comprendía aquella tristeza que venía de repente, le decían que si seguía a cabalidad las instrucciones de ambos agentes de la salud, podría controlar lo que padecía, pero para él, eso ya no funcionaba; odiaba los efectos secundarios del antidepresivo, las técnicas que hacía en terapia ya le parecían absurdas, todo eso era tedioso. — Perdona por hacerte pasar por todo esto, te he dado problemas, Takeru, lo que has hecho por mi te lo devolveré con creces.

— ¡No seas idiota! Yo lo hago por que te amo, — Dijo esto dando un golpe al auto — no se trata que tengas que endeudarte conmigo, tampoco lo hago por tus bienes, se lo que dicen todos, pero se equivocan. Desde aquel día en que tú evitaste que me lanzará al puente, no he dejado de pensar en ti. ¡Te amo idiota! No quiero que me dejes solo, no deseo perderte. — Takeru comenzó a llorar, cubría su rostro con sus manos al mismo tiempo que se encorvaba, hasta que sintió la prótesis de Kengo siendo pasada en su espalda. El adulto estaciono el vehículo y corrigió la postura de Takeru, pasando sus manos haciendo para atrás los flequillos del joven y quitándole los lentes verdes.

— Ahora recuerdo, tú eras aquel idiota que no se apartaba del puente, je... jajajajaja — Kengo comenzó a reír descontroladamente — Ese día había contemplado lanzarme después de enterarme que mi madre había muerto, no me fije de tu presencia hasta que me cerciore de que no hubiera nadie, ahí estabas tú, el idiota que miraba hacia la nada, estaba esperando a que te largaras, pero eso nunca paso, parecías una estatua, pasó media hora y primero se me fueron las ganas de suicidarme que de esperarte. No entiendo por qué dices que te salve, no hice nada.

— Exacto, es por eso que me salvaste, no hiciste nada, yo también esperaba que te largaras, de hecho mi último recurso era golpearte hasta dejarte tirado en el suelo, así nadie podría evitar que me lanzara, pero entre más te veía, sentí algo en mi corazón, así que decidí ya no tirarme, me quedé ahí para contemplarte más, por tu ropa supe que trabajas para el ejército, así que después ya no tuve dificultad para obtener información.

— ¿Por qué ya no querías vivir? Y tu acoso da miedo.

— En ese entonces pensaba que era una carga para mis abuelos, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía seis años. Al inicio de mi adolescencia fui un dolor de cabeza para ellos, quería ahorrarles toda molestia, por eso quería irme de este plano pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando te vi y supe más de ti.

— Eres un raro acosador, pero me alegra que haya servido de algo, supongo.

— Je, por eso no dejaré que sucumbes a la tristeza, yo te ayudaré porque te amo, Kengo.

— Que gustos tan horribles tienes, ¿Qué no hay alguien de tu edad que te guste? Yo ni siquiera soy buen partido, deberías de buscarte a una chica linda, no aun anciano que casi llega a los treinta y sigue virgen.

— Paso, me gusta estar contigo y más aún que se que no te han estrenado, ¡eh¡ pensar que yo podría robarte la virginidad, me excita. — Takeru paso su mano hacia la pierna de Kengo y lentamente lo dirigió hacia su entrepierna. — Deseo besar ese tatuaje para luego bajar y degustar de tu pe..

— ¡Cállate! Eso es vergonzoso, buscate una puta para bajarte lo caliente, y quita tu mano de ahí, podría venir alguien y tendría problemas, recuerda que eres menor de edad.

— Amargado, esta bien, arranca el auto, en tu casa nos arreglaremos — Takeru se apartó de Kengo no sin antes dedicarle unas cuantas palabras — Pero recuerda que ese trasero es mío y seré el primero y el único que lo estrene — La mirada de Takeru paso de una inocente a una que generaba terror.

— Estas loco niño — Kengo arrancó pero antes, ambos se dedicaron unos besos, sin darse cuenta que una joven había presenciado la escena.

Al llegar al apartamento de Kengo, Takeru aprovecho la intimidad para poder besar al hombre de cabellos lilas, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor para tener mejor comodidad, Takeru encimandose en Kengo, comenzó a retirar la camisa blanca del adulto, paso sus labios en aquel cuello, se besaban con intensidad mientras se decían te amo.

A medida que aumentaban las caricias, la excitación se hacía presente y tal como había declarado Takeru, comenzó a pasar sus labios desde los pezones hasta el vientre en donde estaba situado aquel tatuaje, para luego marcarlo con devoción. Desabrochando el cinturón y bajando el pantalón con el Bóxer, Takeru aprecio aquel falo ya erecto, el rostro de Kengo daba entender lo que quería, sin preámbulos comenzó a succionarlo.

Los gemidos llenaban el lugar, las envestidas se volvían en un pacto de amor, aquellos besos eran la demostración de que esas almas se amaban. Sus cabellos y cuerpos sudorosos era lo de menos.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos se encontraban tendidos entre las sábanas, exhaustos por el acto de amor. Kengo abrazaba con fervor a Takeru, debía de ser fuerte por él, pero se sentía mal por haber fingido exitación, deseaba haber sentido lo mismo que Takeru, pero algo le impedía sentir placer, sabía ante mano que en su situación era normal sentir abulia y poco interés en el libido. Pero odiaba eso, no logro satisfacer a la persona que ama, sentía enormes deseos de golpearse así mismo por su condición. Sus pensamientos destructivos fueron opacados al sentir que Takeru pasaba los dedos en su cabello, peinándolo y sobando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

— Descuida, no me importa si no sentiste nada, aún así te amo Kengo. — Se abrazaron con fuerza, el mayor lloraba mientras era consolado, debía seguir viviendo por aquel chico, no deseaba dejarlo solo.

Pasaron los meses y la llegada del invierno estaba cerca. La ahora pareja caminaba por la calle observando la decoración de la época. Se limitaban solamente a su presencia, ni siquiera se tomaban de la mano, no porque no quisieran, de hecho lo hacían para mantener un bajo perfil, Takeru seguía siendo menor de edad, eran hombres, la demostración de afecto era mal vista y no querían llamar la atención.

Ambos compartían de algunos dulces en una tienda, reían ante algunos chistes malos que hacía Kengo, cualquiera que los viese pensaría que son buenos hermanos.

— Oye Takeru, ¿Ya decidiste en que universidad irás?

— Buena pregunta, ni yo la se. Tal vez me una a la milicia... ¡Auch! ¿Y eso? — Takeru sobaba su cabeza ante el repentino golpe.

— Entra a una universidad, no desperdicies el tiempo en la milicia, idiota.

— Pero a ti te fue bien, no estas mal económicamente y encuentras trabajo fácilmente.

— Si, pero acá hay una diferencia, tu fuerte no es la informática. Aprovecha tu juventud al entrar en alguna carrera, incluso podría asesorarte.

— Descuida, me las arreglare en la milicia... ¡Auch! ¡Kengo!...

— Vuelve a decir que entrarás a la milicia y yo mismo te haré ver el infierno.

— Esta bien, cielos, ¿Tan traumado te dejo?.

Kengo estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que unos hombres altos y fornidos lo rodearon.

— Dojun Kengo, acompañenos, esta detenido por violación a un menor de edad.

— ¿Qué? Conozco mis derechos ustedes no pueden venir solo así sin... — Kengo había sido noqueado, Takeru se horrorizó al ver el cuerpo de su amante caer al suelo.

— Igual usted, Homura Takeru, venga con nosotros, su abuelo lo está esperando.

— ¡Kengo! Dejenlo malditos ¡Kengo! ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo! ¡sueltenme! ¡necesito ver si esta bien! — Takeru fue retirado del lugar a la fuerza, forcejeaba con aquellos hombres para poder ver a Kengo, ambos fueron metidos en un auto negro polarizado, a diferencia de él, el adulto de cabellos lilas fue amordazado.

Al llegar al lugar en donde vivía la familia Homura, ambos fueron llevados a un templo en donde se encontraba el abuelo de Takeru, la abuela de este lo abrazo al ver que su nieto estaba salvo.

— Homura, ¿Dime que te ha hecho ese hombre? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Te amenazó verdad.

— Abuela...

— Así que ese hombre es el que te hizo daño, pagará por haberte ultrajado.

— ¿De que están hablando? Kengo nunca me ha...

— Homura - Dono, me alegra que atraparán a ese hombre, Takeru ¿estas bien?.

— ¿Kiku? , díganme que está pasando aquí, no entiendo ¿Qué tienen en contra de Kengo.?

— Se que es difícil estar en tu situación, amor, ese hombre te amenazaba, yo lo vi. Por eso denuncie.

— ¿Qué? —Takeru seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que su abuelo hablo.

— Kiku nos envió varias evidencias de que ese hombre te tocaba y te amenazaba con entrar a su apartamento, descubrimos que es un hacker peligroso. Nadie le pone una mano encima a mi nieto, por eso ese hombre pagará caro por lo que hizo. Kiku, lamento que mi nieto ya no sea puro, estas en tu derecho en renunciar al compromiso.

— Nunca renunciaría al amor de Takeru, no importa que lo que le hicieron, yo será su fiel esposa.

— Entonces el compromiso sigue en pie, solo es cuestión de deshacernos de ese hombre para que no siga dañando la integridad de Takeru.

— ¡Callense! ¡El no me ha violado ni nada! ¡simplemente es la persona que amo! ¡dejenlo ir! ¡Ustedes no saben su situación! ¡él me necesita! ¡y yo lo necesito! Juntos hemos aprendido a vivir. Él me salvo... — Takeru desprendía lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se tendía en el suelo arrodillado.

— Takeru...

—... Kengo... Al fin despertaste. — Takeru corrió hacia donde estaba Kengo, dándole un beso para después abrazarlo, sin importarle que su familia lo haya visto.

— ¡Qué abominación! Takeru, el te lavo el cerebro... — Kiku vio con desagrado al igual que su abuela aquella escena.

— Todavía sigues con tu capricho de que eres homosexual. Takeru sabes que no puedes pasar toda la vida con esa enfermedad. Pero no importa con algunas terapias te curaras.

— Yo no estoy enfermo, yo amo a ese hombre, no me importa si me hechas de la casa, ya encontré un hogar.

— Takeru, con gritar no solucionarás nada, sabía desde un comienzo que lo nuestro no funcionaria. Perdona por ser tan débil.

— Kengo, no digas eso, sabes que yo nunca te dejaría. Lo nuestro siempre perdurará. Ahh — Takeru sintió su mejilla arder, su abuela le había dado una bofetada.

— Yo no crié a un fenómeno. Abandona a ese hombrezuelo y sigue con la vida que tenías antes.

— Abuela.

— Llevense a ese sujeto y hagan lo que tienen que hacer, Takeru regresas a la casa, perdona Kiku por los inconvenientes.

— No se preocupe, yo cuidare de Takeru, vamos futuro esposo, necesitas descansar. — Kiku halo del brazo a Takeru para retirarlo del lugar pero este oponía resistencia.

— Sueltenme, no soy un criminal. — Kengo trataba de safarse de aquellos hombres, pero no lo logro, eran varios y más fuertes que él, así que, lo arrastraron hacia un campo.

— No, Kengo. Iré por ti — Takeru corrió desesperado en el momento que empujó a Kiku. Ambos abuelos se asustaron al ver que Takeru los desobedecia.

El joven de mechas rojas logró alcanzar a Kengo, se enfureció al ver que los hombres de su abuelo le apuntaban con sus armas a su amado. Corrió lo más que pudo para salvarlo, pero... Varios disparos fueron más veloces que él, lo último que vio fue al hombre de cabellos lilas sonreirle, este lo abrazo con desesperación y tristeza, su amor se había esfumado.

Ambos deseaban morir ese día, ambos se impidieron saltar. Su relación simbiotica los hacia prosperar, pero al final ambos sucumbieron.

Los abuelos de Takeru quebraron en llanto al ver la escena de su único nieto tendido encima de ese cuerpo inerte, la sangre que escurria se mezclaba con esos mechones rojos. Los guardias explicaron que cuando intentaron apartar al joven del cadáver, él chico fue más astuto y logró arrebatar un arma para luego dispararse el mismo. Ninguno logró vencer a la muerte.

"Es irónico, justo cuando quise vivir, me lo impidieron".

" Thanatos"


End file.
